The Worst Heartache
by HapHazardHonobian
Summary: STORY CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. But has ONE new chapter up as of 6/26/08 so I shall just warn you that there is some ashden and another bad couple in here. But this is a spashley fic so try and remember that ok?
1. Preview

Ok everyone after the great feedback from my last story i decided to try and get over my writers block by giving you some more eye candy. lol well here is the preview for it. lol  
oh and by the by here is the link to the trailer  
well trailer number 1 that is. lol

http:// youtube. com/ watch ?vDmiKcMa6vQ

ok no spaces in that link ok?

ok so here is a short preview of what may come... that is if you guys want more. Ok

Its cold from what I can tell. A warm light... I can feel it... I see her face... God she is an angel... but... who did she choose?...

"Aiden... What are you doing?"  
"Something I should have done a long time ago."  
"Aid- oomph"  
Aiden kisses Ashley hard on the mouth.

"You ASS! You almost killed Spencer!! YOU PUSHED HER IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU WANT US TO BE FRIENDS?!?! Ashley doesn't even know the half of it!! Why don't you tell her the truth Aiden!! The whole fuckin truth!!"

"How could you?!"  
"Its not what it looks like!"  
"You are unbelievable... I... I HATE YOU!"

"Ashley why do you always have to screw up your life so drastically??? I mean you fuck things up with Spencer and now your... Oh my God... Ashley... wake up... ashley... ASHLEY!!!"

"Do you have any Idea how I feel Aiden?!?! NO YOU DON'T! YOU KISSED HER WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS IN A COMA!!!"

"OH MY GOD... ASHLEY!!!!"

"Please... just for tonight... i... need this..."

"Dear god... no... NO!"

"This... this is the worst heartache..."

-----

so how did you like the preview of sorts?!? lol


	2. Chapter 1

Ok this chapter gets nc-17. ok? if you are not supposed to be here then don't. if you don't like reading about rape then don't read.

Three Months

Its cold... so very cold... and dark... Thoughts are swirling in my head

and I don't know what to do. I want to move but I can't... I want to

know... what is going on... who made me stay in this never ending

darkness what happened... but more importantly... Who am I?

------

Ashley is screaming for help. That's all she can do... all she wants to

do... her screams turn to sobs as she shakes Spencer trying to get her to

wake up.

"Spence! I need you! Wake up Spencer... please wake up."

She looks around to see Kyla lying in a heap a few feet away from her.

"Kyla... No!"

Ashley runs over to her sister and turns her over. Kyla has a gash on her

forehead but her eyes meet Ashley's.

"Oh thank God."

Kyla leans up and hugs Ashley when she sees three men wearing masks

and someone in a hoodie running towards them. Usually she wouldn't be

freaked out by something like this. But these people had guns. They

were coming back... Oh God.

"Ash... they are back."

The color drained from Ashley's face as she turned around slowly.

She slowly got up. A shot rang out, Ashley screamed, and a bullet

pierced her in the stomach. She heard someone behind her say "Shit no

more ammo. Better kill her by other means."

"Oh God... oh god oh god oh god." Ashley said as she ran towards the

school doors. Suddenly she felt herself being smacked up against a wall.

"Well if it isn't Miss Davies... you might be a good fuck before I kill you."

Ashley's eyes widened in horror as the figure grabbed her by the arm

and forced her into the alley by the school.

"Now excuse me princess, but you are going to cum for me and cum for

me good. You understand?"

Ashley just stood there dazed.

The figure slapped Ashley across the face.

"I said do you understand me bitch?"

Ashley quickly nodded.

The figure hitched up her dress and pulled down her panties.

'How am I supposed to cum with this maniac?' Ashley thought.

As if the figure could read her mind they said "Picture Spencer if you

like..."

Ashley grit her teeth. How dare he try and—oh god.

The figure had knelt down and was now licking Ashley's pussy.

Ashley then realized... this person... was a girl...

Ashley slowly moved her hands and put them on the girl's shoulders. She

squeezed them, moaning, pretending to go along with it. She then

reached and took the mask off. To her surprise she found Kelly

underneath.

"What the fuck Kelly!? Why did you shoot me? Why are you doing this to

me?"

Kelly pulls away and begins to lightly touch Ashley's toned abs.

"Oh come on Ashley... you are soo wet right now. Deep down you are

liking this."

Ashley inwardly groaned. It was true at one point in time she had

thought this was hot. But not now..

When she and Kelly had gone out this was what Kelly did. She would

always push her into an alley and rape her. God had she liked it...

"Come on Ash... it's my trademark... I rape you and you cum...simple.

With that being said Kelly leaned down again and began to lick Ashley's

clit.

"But what about...Spencer!?" Ashley said between gasps.

"She'll be ok. Now shut up or I will kill you right now."

Ashley immediately shut up.

Ashley stabilized herself as Kelly's tongue drew circles on her clit.

Kelly nibbled on Ashley's clit causing Ashley to moan.

She shouldn't feel like this... Spencer is unconscious and she is being

raped in an alley and liking it.

Kelly then began to thrust her tongue in and out of Ashley. Ashley

moaned loudly, and unbeknownst to her; began thrusting her hips into

Kelly's face.

Kelly licked her pussy, eating her, delving in her sweet juices.

Ashley moaned as she felt two fingers slide into her. Kelly's tongue was

sucking on her clit and her fingers were pumping in and out of Ashley.

Ashley subconsciously grabbed Kelly's head and began thrusting harder.

Oh god... it feels sooo good.

She thrust harder into Ashley her tongue attacking her slick bundle of

nerves. She then added a third finger into Ashley making her moan. She

began to curve her fingers hoping to find that special spot. Within

moments she found it and began pounding into it. Ashley had two hands

on her head as she thrust her pussy into her face.

"Oh god... fuck... Im going to... fuck... harder Spencer..."

Ashley recognized the slip and bit on her lip. But thankfully Kelly didn't

mind.

Kelly pumped harder and then bit down slightly on her clit.

Ashley screamed and began to spasm. She thrust into Kelly's face, trying

to obtain a second orgasm. Kelly got the hint and pumped in harder and

sucked on the bundle of nerves. Ashley thrust hard and fast into Kelly's

waiting hand and mouth. Soon she was coming. She shook as the

tremors went throughout her body. After a couple moments they died

down. Kelly licked Ashley clean, getting all of the juices off of her.

Kelly stood up and began to take something out of her pocket. Ashley

quickly put her panties back on and pulled down her dress.

'I can't believe I just did that. That... was the most... gross thing I have

ever done... even though it felt good... its sooo wrong... oh no.. what is

that?'

Ashley looked down at Kelly's hand.

"This should be over quick." Kelly said laughing.

Kelly drew the knife back but before she could bring it down Ashley

shoved Kelly. The knife flew out of her hand.

Ashley scrambled to get it got a hold of it, but unfortunately Kelly had a

hold of it as well.

Ashley grunted as the knife made a descent towards her heart. But she

couldn't... die... Spencer needed her... with that extra boost of courage

she began slowly turning the knife.

------

Kyla watched as Ashley ran away with that person following her. She got

up and began to go after her when she heard a moan. She turned and

saw Spencer getting up holding her head.

"What's going on?"

"Oh God, you've been shot!"

Aiden walked over to where they were at. He had a cut on his eyebrow.

Kyla looked around suddenly, remembering that there were four of them.

She turned just in time to see one of them holding a gun towards Aiden,

and the other two running off.

Sirens were blaring as everything began to happen in slow motion.

Even before the gun was fired she heard a scream come from behind

her, but all she could do was hold her breath and watch as the gunman

pulled the trigger.

------

Ashley turned the knife towards Kelly. Before she knew what was

happening she realized that Kelly must have faltered. Everything slowed

down as Ashley watched in horror as the knife slammed into Kelly's

chest.

Kelly's eyes immediately rolled back in her head, and blood began to

pour out of her mouth.

Ashley staggered back. She felt a sharp pain in her side and realized

that she had lost a lot of blood. Ashley saw bright flashing red lights and

heard heavy footsteps. Then everything went black.

--------

Kyla watched in horror as Aiden grabbed Spencer and held her in front of

him.

'That bastard!'

Spencer doubled over for the second time as the bullet hit right

above her abdomen. Spencer hurtled downwards coughing up blood.

Aiden ran off into the darkness and the masked man was immediately

shoved to the ground as the cops surrounded him. Kyla ran towards

Spencer and held her head in her lap. Kyla's heart stopped beating just

as soon as she realized Spencer had stopped **breathing**.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? Yeah I know im not good at sex scenes. I promise there won't be anymore. lol im not good at that stuff. so how did you guys like your first chapter? this story will probably have 10-15 chapters. 


	3. Chapter 2

Three Months

Chapter 2

Blinding white lights... loud... noises... why are people yelling... why can't

I open my eyes... I feel sharp pains... as if I am being... shocked... It

hurts... must open my eyes... and get the pain to stop...

---------------

_Well baby I've been here before I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

"Clear!"

Shock.

"Clear!!"

_I used to live alone before I knew ya I've seen your flag on the  
marble arch_

Shock.

"One more time people... Come on Spencer! Stay with us."

Shock.

The doctors look desperately at the limp body hoping for signs of life to

come out of the fragile girl.

_Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Go tell her family that Spencer is dead."

A doctor runs out of the surgery room.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

-------------------

_Well maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love_

Ashley stirred. She was in a pale blue room. On second thought... an

ugly pale blue room.

She looked around to find a sleeping Kyla. She was still in her blood

stained prom dress... Prom... She had gotten shot... Kelly had died...

and... Spencer... Oh god!

Ashley gasped causing Kyla to wake up.

"Ashley are you ok?"

"No I'm not. Where is Spencer?"

Kyla looks down sadly.

"Oh God. What... what happened?"

_Was how to shoot somebody who'd OUT DREW YA  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

"The doctor... he came... and told us... that Spencer...she um... She lost

too much blood..."

"And?" Ashley asked with fear in her voice.

Kyla slowly stood up and sat down on Ashley's bed. She placed her hand

on Ashley's hand.

"She's dead Ash..."

Ashley's eyes widened.

_It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

She wanted to scream, throw up, and tear the person that had done this

limb from limb.

"But...she can't be... dead..."

"I'm so sorry Ash..."

Kyla leaned over and hugged her sister.

Kyla squeezed her eyes shut and cried.

Flashes of seeing Aiden grab Spencer and put her in front of him went

through her head.

Ashley cried, knowing that Spencer died without knowing the truth. She

did love Aiden... but she is in love with Spencer...

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

-----------------------------------

My fault... of course it's not my fault... Yes it is my fault... I put her in

front of me... but she took everything away from me.

Aiden was boxing... boxing to get away from his problems... to get away

from the fact that he killed Spencer...

"I killed her... and yet... she took Ashley away from me... took

everything I once held dear away... and I hate her for that... but... I

killed her... God... what have I done?"

Aiden sinks to the floor, as sobs wrack through his body. Spencer had

been his friend... and she didn't mean to take away Ashley... Ashley was

gay and he couldn't change that... he shouldn't have told her anything...

now look what he had done...

Aiden silently sobbed and stared into the distance.

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

-----------------------------------------

Ok so short chapter but lots of emotion... sadness... hrmm... have

faith... that's all I can say... oh and within a half an hour I should have a

video up that has nothing to do with the story but its for you to listen

to/watch while you read this chapter. K? I tried to make it sad? Ok?

So...

How was it???

I shall reply to the feedback shortly!! lol

EDIT:::

to find the video go to youtube .com (no spaces) and type in straightnluvspashley. k? then go to my channel and click on my most recent video. its titled Hallelujah. k?  



	4. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter:

_ The pain... going away... everything disappearing... feeling at peace... sooo_

peaceful... 

Suddenly thousands of images where flashing through her mind. She didn't know who

they were of, but she knew that she was in them. There was another girl in almost

every image. Spencer felt panic take over, and her mind went into overdrive as the

pictures became faster and faster. She began to hear the words, "GUN! GUN!!"

Doctor William's looked down sadly. It was such a shame that he couldn't have saved

her. Another person falling victim to the shooting. He shook his head sadly as he

heard the cries coming from down the hall. He was placing the blanket over her

head when he began to see Spencer shake.

"What the hell?! Nurse!! Nurse!!"

A nurse ran into the room looking bewildered.

"What is it Dr.?

"Its Spencer! I think she is still alive!"

Paula Carlin shut her cellphone and put it back in her purse. She had just called Kyla

and asked how Ashley was doing. Kyla had told her that Ashley had just woken up

and that she had told her what happened. She hadn't taken it well. Paula had to hang

up at the sound of Ashley's heart wrenching sobs. She began to break down again.

Arthur walks up to her, handing her a cup of coffee. Three children were hospitalized

and her daughter's... girlfriend was in the hospital as well.

Clay and Glen had minor injuries. They hadn't been shot but they had been beaten

up by some of the gang members.

Spencer was... dead...

Ashley had a bullet wound in her stomach. But she was doing fine.

How could God let Ashley live and not Spencer?

Paula sighs.

It's not her choice. It's God's.

"Paula. Glen and Clay are coming down the hall. I think its time that we tell

them." Arthur says in a tired voice.

Glen and Clay walk up looking very tired and drugged.

"Mom, Dad, where's Spencer?" Clay asks while looking around, a bewildered look on

his face.

"Yeah. Where's everyone else? How are Kyla, Aiden, and Ashley?" Glen says while rubbing

his throbbing head.

"Ashley suffered from a bullet wound in the abdomen. Kyla is fine amid from a few

bruises. I haven't seen Aiden at all since he came in to say goodbye..."

"Say goodbye? Mom?"

"Your sister... she's dead."

"No... its not true! Spencer is a fighter!!" Glen says while choking back a sob.

Clay looks down at the floor and begins to cry silently.

Paula hugs Arthur.

They hear footsteps approach. Glen turns his head to see Kyla and Ashley.

Paula goes over and hugs Ashley.

Ashley is stiff for a couple of seconds and then begins to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Paula. If I had known... I would have never taken her to prom..."

"You couldn't have known Ashley. It's not your fault... It's not your fault..."

Kyla looks away.

She knows who's fault it is. Dear god. If she ever sees him she just might kill him.

Glen comes over and hugs Kyla.

Kyla returns the hug and looks at the floor.

"GUN... GUN!!" Spencer screams as she jolts up into a sitting position.

"Oh my God. Spencer, how did you?" Doctor Williams asks.

Spencer looks around confused. She is in a hospital room. An ugly one at that.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?"

"Your Spencer Carlin. Paula Carlin's daughter. You suffered from internal bleeding.

You were shot twice. At the prom... you were dead a few moments before..."

"I was dead... you can't be serious... then how am I alive if I was dead?"

"I don't know. Do you remember anything?"

"No... Where is my mom that you spoke of?"

"They are in the waiting room. Your brothers got beaten up by the gang that came

and terrorized your school."

Dr. Williams picks up a phone and hits a number.

"Hi, this is Dr. Williams. Could you please bring the Carlin family to

room 108 please? Thank you."

"Your family will most likely be in shock Spencer. So I must warn you that you may

begin to panic. Apparently you have suffered a concussion. Which results in you

losing your memories. It should go away within a week or so. So whatever your

family does, just try and stay calm. Do you have a headache?"

"No... not really. If anything hurts its a little bit above my stomach... and right here

too."

Spencer points to her heart.

Dr. Williams comes over beside her and lifts up her shirt revealing a bullet wound on

her heart.

"We got the bullet out but you had lost too much blood. So you... died... but

apparently that wasn't the case."

Spencer lightly smiled. It was kind of cool to come back from the dead.. and sorta

freaky...

"Now your family should be here any moment now... Let's make a surprise. Hurry up

and get dressed. There's some fresh clothes. They brought them thinking that you

were going to be out of the hospital and fine by today. Guess they were right."

Mrs. Field is walking towards the Carlin's.

Paula looks up.

"Mrs. Field. What is it?"

"Dr. Williams wants you to come to room 108."

"Ok. We're coming."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carlin, but family only."

Paula looks at the saddened faces of Ashley and Kyla.

She turns and looks at Mrs. Field square in the eye.

"They _ are _ family."

Mrs. Field gets the hint and leads them to room 108.

Dr. Williams is waiting outside the room.

He motions for the nurse to leave.

"Why did you want us Dr. Williams?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Dr. Williams? Before you... umm... prepare her for burial... Could I just see her one

last time?" Ashley says in a small voice.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?!" Paula says.

Dr. Williams grins.

"How can you be smiling at a time like this?!" Ashley shrieks.

"Well we can't prepare Spencer for burial. In fact I'm ordering you not to bury her."

"Well why the hell not?!" Paula said raising her voice.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to be buried in her current state."

"Her current state is dead! I'm pretty much sure that if she could see herself dead

right now that she would most definitely want to be buried." Arthur says.

Meanwhile Ashley is looking at the pictures on her cell.

Dr. Williams smiles again and steps to the side of the door.

"I don't think she needs burial for many years to come."

"Your making no sense Dr. Williams." Paula says getting tired of this ridiculous

conversation. She will be sure to file in a report about him later. His head isn't on that

straight.

"Oh. I am making sense Mrs. Carlin. Maybe this will help you understand."

Mr. Williams opens the door.

Ashley being in front of the door looks up.

Her cell phone drops to the ground.

"Oh my God... SPENCER!?"

There before Ashley's eyes is Spencer...her Spencer.

Spencer walks past her towards Dr. Williams.

"Dr. Williams? Where is my family?"

"Right here Spencer."

Paula runs up to her and hugs her, crying in joy. Glen, Clay, and Arthur join in the

hug. All of them crying around a confused Spencer. She doesn't know who they are

but she feels safe with them. Little by little as they introduce themselves Spencer

gets flashes of images. She knows who they are. Paula is her mother. She is uptight

and is a doctor. Arthur is her father and he works as a therapist. Glen is her brother

who is an ass. And Clay is her adopted brother who has a girlfriend named Chelsie.

Kyla is one of her friends and is the half sister of this Ashley girl.

Ashley walks up to Spencer.

"Hey Spence, I'm so glad your ok."

Spencer looks at her confused.

"Um... Am I supposed to know you?"

Ashley's jaw drops. 


End file.
